


Bumping In

by Zero0



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya and Shizuo are fuck buddies, M/M, Shizuo accidentally meets the twins, a showdown ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero0/pseuds/Zero0
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been hooking up for a while. Shizuo comes over, they have sex, and he leaves. This time, however, Izaya's younger sisters answer the door, and the showdown to end all showdowns ensues





	Bumping In

Shizuo took one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the cold, wet pavement and crushing it out with the heel of his shoe. He raised his hand and knocked on the door of the house he was standing in front of. The door opened suspiciously quickly.

Instead of the tall, black haired man he was expecting, he was instead face to face with a short, brown haired girl. She looked suspiciously similar to the man he’d been expecting. Another girl who looked exactly like her was watching television on the couch behind her. The one who opened the door had a huge grin on her face.

“Who is it?” said the girl watching TV.

“It’s the guy Izaya’s fucking,” she joyfully replied. “Come in.” Shizuo exhaled and stepped in. 

He and Izaya had started sleeping together a few months back. He still wasn’t sure how it’d happened, but he wasn’t complaining. Izaya’s parents were gone most of the time doing god knows what, so he’d slip in through his window to fuck at least a couple nights a week. He’d only just started using the door. He hadn’t known Izaya had sisters. 

“I’m Mairu,” said the girl who had opened the door. “And this is my sister Kurui.” Mairu practically bounced over to her twin on the couch and turned off the TV. She sat down uncomfortably close to Kururi and glared at Shizuo. 

“My brother must be a pretty good fuck for you to come over so often. Does he top, or do you?” She was still smiling. Shizuo crossed his arms, but otherwise let his face remain expressionless. The kids looked about thirteen.

“Do you think talking about sex is gonna weird me out or something?” he said in a deadpan tone. 

“I’m guessing you top, considering how much noise Izaya makes.” This was clearly a showdown, and Shizuo wasn’t going to lose to Izaya’s bratty younger sisters.

“I top.” he said firmly. The girls shot each other a look and giggled. God, Shizuo hated children. Mairu crossed her legs. 

“We didn’t even know he was gay,” Kururi said.

“Not until you started fucking him through the wall every night.” Mairu finished her sister’s thought. A headache started setting in behind Shizuo’s eyes. He wasn’t sure the sex was worth it to put up with this.

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business.” 

Mairu tapped her sister on the thigh and stood up. She crossed the room, walking toward Shizuo. Her eyes were burning with a strange intensity and the smile hadn’t left her mouth since the moment she opened the door. She kept walking until they were only inches apart. Despite being half his size, she managed to appear somewhat intimidating. 

“So, how big is your cock?” she teased. Shizuo didn’t skip a beat.

“Way too big for you, kid.” Shizuo smirked. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

Izaya chose that moment to finally appear. He took one look at the situation happening in the living room and knew exactly what was going on. He nearly ran into the living room. Mairu giggled and quickly backed off when she saw her brother. She sat back down and slung her arm around Kururi’s shoulders. Shizuo’s eyes flicked to Izaya. 

“Come,” Izaya said to Shizuo. He shot his sisters a particularly nasty glare before leading Shizuo upstairs. 

They quickly retreated to Izaya’s room and slammed the door shut. Shizuo felt much more at ease right away. Izaya’s room was always dark, illuminated only by glowing electronics. Izaya locked the door behind him and started peeling off his shirt.

“Sorry about that. They weren’t supposed to be here,” he said. He flopped down on the bed.

“It’s whatever. For all the shit they have to hear, I probably deserve it.” Shizuo followed Izaya’s lead, tossing his shirt down onto the floor and climbing on top of Izaya.

“What’d you tell them that I need to know about?”

“That I top.”

“Great, they’re gonna give me shit about bottoming for months.” Shizuo chuckled and leaned down to start licking and biting Izaya’s neck. They never wasted time getting busy. Shizuo ground down against Izaya, producing delicious friction against their jeans.

“So, your sisters sleep together?” Shizuo detached his mouth from Izaya’s neck long enough to ask.

“Yeah, they’re twins. They sleep down the hall.” 

“No, I mean, they have sex, right?” Izaya pushed back on Shizuo’s shoulders and they made eye contact. Shizuo raised his eyebrows. Izaya rolled his eyes in response and pushed Shizuo off to the side.

“How’d you know?” Izaya groaned. He rubbed at his eyes with his hands. 

“It reads pretty strong.” Shizuo chuckled again. 

“Look, it’s not my fault they turned out so fucked up, alright? It wasn’t my job to raise them.” 

Shizuo smiled. He wasn’t sure why this was so amusing to him. He wasn’t used to talking this much during their hook ups, let alone hearing Izaya show weakness. Meeting his family wasn’t exactly something he’d ever planned on doing, but it comforted him to know that all the Oriharas were equally fucked up.

“Hey, I’m not judging. It’s not like they’re gonna have any fucked up incest babies.”

“I’m never letting you talk to them again.” Shizuo laughed and rolled back on top of Izaya.

“Fine by me.”


End file.
